


Who Murdered Harry Potter?

by MeeplessTheScryptic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin survives Battle Of Hogwarts, Multi, Murder of Harry Potter, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeplessTheScryptic/pseuds/MeeplessTheScryptic
Summary: Harry Potter was the beloved idol of many. He died, Murdered, on the second anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Ron Weasley was the murderer, in official reports, and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Colin Creevy decided to reopen the case after the third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Will he bring new evidence to the table or is it true that Ron murdered Harry Potter?





	Who Murdered Harry Potter?

**Testing testing..Alright..Date June 18, 2001**

_Hello this is Colin Creevy survivor of the Battle of Hogwarts. I am the new investigator for the case of the murder of Harry Potter who died about a few days after the second anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter was known by many in the magical community. He is known by many names The Boy-Who-Lived, The Man-Who-Concurred, and many others. He had lots of friends and as well as enemies._

_In official reports Harry Potter was murdered in his flat by an unknown spell. His case was closed when he assumed killer, Ron Weasley, was taken to Azkaban sentence for life._

_But I belive Ron Weasley was not the killer. I , Colin Creevy, was saved by Harry Potter and I will bring justice and light back onto this case._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...this is a thing now...I wrote this in the middle of the night so excuse if there's any mistakes in it. Are you guys interested if I updated this?


End file.
